Dracos revenge!
by sladestory
Summary: Harry ain't happy and Draco is. Perfect time for revenge.


Harry was happy, but Malfoy wasn't. He wanted revenge so badly ever since his father was sent to Azkaban because of the famous Harry Potter. Malfoy was sly, although Harry was a hero.

One day in class, Snape asked a question which Harry knew the answer to. Snape however, roughly said it wasn't correct just to spite Harry. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, his eyes pleading and his mouth formed the words: Help me. Ron whispered back.

"Sorry Harry, but we don't want to be punished again."

Harry got mad because he got punished and his friends didn't stand up for him. He felt betrayed. After that day he never talked to Ron and Hermione again and tried to avoid them as much as he could. Malfoy noticed this and smiled slyly to himself. _Now starts my plan._ He thought. Malfoy caught up with Harry in the corridor and put his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"I'm sorry your friends didn't back you up, Potter!"

Harry just looked at him, but his face glowed with agreement with Malfoy. While Harry thought to himself that perhaps Malfoy should really be his friend, Malfoy on the other hand was planning to kill Harry. As the two walked on their way to their next class, Ron and Hermione saw this unusual gesture.

"Odd. Why is Malfoy suddenly nice to Harry?"

"I think the question is, why Harry believes this nice-façade Malfoy is pulling?" Ron said.

Out of curiosity, Ron and Hermione spied on Harry and Malfoy.

One afternoon, right after Potions class, Ron and Hermione overheard Malfoy telling and bragging his genius plan to finally get rid of Harry Potter. They looked for Harry and at last they found him in the library. They tried telling him the dreadful plan Malfoy was about to do, but Harry just sneered.

"You just don't want me to have friends."

But even though Harry was being a jerk and refused to listen to them, Ron and Hermione still tried helping him. They followed Harry everywhere. Malfoy didn't get a chance to be alone with Harry because of them so he tried getting rid of Harry's two bestfriends.

The next day, Malfoy came across Ron in the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" asked Malfoy.

"It's not your concern, Malfoy." Ron said in disgust.

"I meant, why are you not in your dormitory's party?"

"Party?" Ron asked confused.

He ran to the Gryffindor's dormitory, thinking furiously why a Slytherin knew more

about his own house than him. As he entered Harry's room, Malfoy closed the door and locked Ron as he sneered.

Malfoy looked for Hermione.

"It's the Mudblood's turn now," he muttered to himself. Malfoy went to the first place he thought he'd find Hermione. And precisely enough, she was there. The library smelled of wet cloth and old books. The stink made Malfoy's thin nose wiggle.

"Dumbledore's looking for you, Granger. He wants you in the Potions room now."

"Why exactly?" asked Hermione with a glint of suspicion in her eyes.

"How would I know? Don't shoot the messenger," said Malfoy as he raised his two arms in surrender. Hermione closed the thick, old book she was reading and walked past Malfoy. The sly, nasty grin came across his pale face as he followed Hermione. He sneaked behind her and as she entered the stinky room, Malfoy grabbed the latch in time and locked the door.

"Who's the clever one now ey, you filthy Mudblood."

Malfoy hurried to find a group of Slytherins who were willing to help him kill the great Potter. Meanwhile, Hermione had just created a magic potion that could break open the door and set her free. She let a drop of it on the latch and the door burst open. She frantically searched every room, trying to find Ron. Alas, she found him. The two worried friends ran out and found Harry sitting by the fountain, watching his owl drink.

"We have no time to explain. Malfoy's going to kill you!"

"That's true Harry. We overheard him," added Ron.

Harry looked both of them in the eyes.

"We better get out of here," Harry finally said. They ran towards Hagrid's house. As they stopped to catch their breaths, Ron said with that same scared look on his face as he searched the vicinity.

"Oh no, this is where Malfoy's planning to kill Harry!"

The three friends look at each other and just when they were about to run, Malfoy and his gang came out from behind the graves. They were trapped. As Malfoy stepped forward towards Harry, a familiar voice boomed.

"Stop whatever it is you're planning to do."

They all turned around and saw Dumbledore. The Slytherins ran away.

"Are you three alright?"

Harry nodded. Ron asked, "How did you know we're here?"

"I got a letter."

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "I'm sorry. I should have trusted you."

"It's okay, Harry. We're sorry for not backing you up."

They all went back to their dormitories and wondered who sent the letter to Dumbledore.

"Whoever sent that letter wants you alive, Harry."

"Or worse. So they could kill you. I don't think it's safe here anymore." said Hermione.

That night, Harry couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about who sent the letter to Dumbledore. So he got up and took his invisibility cloak. He sneaked in the Professor's chamber and took the letter. He opened it and saw a sign. He went to the library and looked for the sign in books. He found out at last who sent the letter. And Hermione was right. He didn't want him alive.

Guess who??


End file.
